


Run aStray

by CaptainTardis



Series: Run aStray & Ni-Knows [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Runaway Adrien, Runaway Chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: After a fight with his father Adrien runs away from home. As Chat he goes to the only person that he knows who will help him and the only person besides Ladybug he trusts. Marinette. A week together and a game of hints more than just identifies get revealed.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been thinking about. Also this is the story I hinted at in Ni-Knows (which I’m going to post another part of that soon.)  
> Well enjoy!

Chat Noir stopped on a rooftop letting out a sigh and bringing a hand up to his eyes to wipe away the remnants of his tears. He shifted on his feet to turn in a slow circle to get his bearings straight once again his bag across his back shifting with him. He hadn’t meant to run blindly across Paris but that was exactly what he did. 

His lip curled up in a small snarl when he faced towards the direction of the mansion that was supposed to be his home but was more like a prison. Quickly he turned away from it trying to pick where he wanted to go. 

He couldn’t go to Nino’s, not that he didn’t think the other would gladly have him but because it would be the first place his father looked. If his father even bothered to look. He couldn’t go to Chloe’s for a number of reasons number one being he didn’t want to go there. He sighed. Alya had curious little siblings and he was sure Alya would accidentally let it slip if he went there. 

Marinette?

Chat turned towards the direction of his friends home and took off again. Marinette was good at keeping a secret and he knew she’d let him hide out there for a while. She had helped Adrian when he wanted to see his mothers film and had helped Chat with Evillustrator and a couple of other Akumas when his Lady couldn’t be there right away. 

Yes he could trust Marinette almost as much as he could Ladybug. And it didn’t hurt to be able to get to know her better. Even though they have been friends for a couple of years now she was still nervous around his civilian self, though the stuttering had gotten better he mused. He briefly debated to himself which self he should be when asking for help before deciding that being Chat would be best. For now. 

The bakery came into view and he smiled seeing Marinette on her balcony leaning over the railing looking out over the city. He used his baton to volt to the roof behind her. Unfortunately with bag across his back he didn’t land as quietly as he wanted but he still had the effect he had hoped for as Marinette jumped spinning around at the sound of him landing. 

“Hello Purrincess!” He said with an amused smile as he jumped down onto her balcony landing just a bit in front of her. 

“Ch-Chat?! What are you doing here?” She asked him seeming to calm herself after seeing that it was him. 

“What? Can’t a Cat just drop by on his Purrincess to see how she’s doing this feline evening?” He said tilting his head slightly.

“No, Er yes? I don’t know.” She quickly her face full of confusion before her eyes landed on his bag. “What’s with the bag? You going somewhere?” She asked looking back to his eyes. 

He gave a soft sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well uh…” he gave a frustrated growl thinking about what happened again. “It’s just so hard!” He finally said throwing both his hands up. “Between saving Paris, going to school and work! It’s was bound to happen really between all that something was gonna give,” He said not realizing that he was pacing the small space of the balcony as his mouth word vomited his frustrations out in the open to Marinette. “I didn’t even realize I had done it or well not done it I guess. Not until father was screaming at me in his office!” He let out another growl and pulled slightly at his blond locks before rubbing at his neck to calm the tension starting to settle there. “And He was telling he was going to pull me from school and keep me home where I couldn’t do anything but work and school work. I wouldn’t be able to see my friends because god forbid I have them and their apparent bad influence according to him. And all of this over me missing an assignment or two and my grade dropped a bit but not like so bad it wouldn’t be to hard to pull it back up…” He said and let out a shaky breath feeling a brush against his mind letting it comfort him that Plagg was trying to calm him in his own way while still transformed. “… and I don’t know I lost it. I got mad and I guess being around Plagg so much and having cat like qualities now I yelled back for the first time.” He sighed and stopped pacing closing his eyes not wanting to look at Marinette at the moment not wanting to see her reaction to his long winded rant. “I guess he didn’t expect it because father just stared at me and I could see his rage building in his eyes and I just turned tail… I ran. I ran to my room and tore it apart. Princess you don’t know how bad I just wanted to Cataclysm the whole room. I had to get away from there I didn’t want be caged up and shut away from everyone and everything… not again. So I packed this bag and left… I left my phone Er well I threw my phone at my door before I left.” He did look up now seeing surprise and worry on his friend face. “And well… I ran and I didn’t really have an idea on where to go. My civilian friends my father would go to first and I don’t want to go back, not yet anyways, and then… well I thought of you. And how you’ve helped me out before and I thought…” a blush built up on his cheeks and he shifted embarrassed on his feet at how ridiculous his thought process was now. He really hadn’t thought about it at all but he wasn’t one to back down once he started something. “Well I thought maybe you might help me out again? I’ll stay out of the way and I won’t bother you. I’ll even clean or do anything you want me to I just… I just need somewhere to sleep and have Plagg recharge and and oh! I can pay you! I have some cash that I grabbed it was for food bu-”

“Chat. Chat. Oh my… CHAT!” 

Oh she had been calling his name several times to get his attention. He immediately shut up his embarrassed rambling to look at her. He gave her his best kitten eyes hoping that she would let him stay.

She shook her head letting out a sigh and he readied himself for rejection his cat ears dropping slightly on his head. “Silly Chatton. Of course you can stay. That’s what friends are for right?” 

He stared at her dumbly for a moment before his face broke out in a wide grin and he rushed to her grabbing her up in a hug. Marinette gasped in his arms, letting out the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, giggling as he spun her around. He smiled and purred lowly as he sat her back down on her own feet. “Thank you so much! You are the best friend and Purrincess this cat could ever ask fur.” He said pulled back slightly from the hug to grin down at her.

“Oh shush you silly kitty. I bet you say that to all the girls.” Marinette said with a blush and looked away.

“What? No I don’t. You are my Princess and no one else.” He said his tail swishing behind him slightly. He didn’t like the thought of Marinette thinking he’d go around calling every girl his princess. _But why didn’t he like that thought?_ He’d have to think about that latter. 

“What about Ladybug?” She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye not turning her head to fully look at him. 

“Well...” he shifted on his feet. “Ladybug is My Lady and always will be but you are my Princess. And if you let it you’ll always be MY Princess the one and only.” He said smiling down at her. 

Her blush grew brighter and she smiled at him before shoving him slightly making him take a half step back. “Come on Chatton lets go in. It’s getting dark and not all of us have a super suit to keep out the cold.” She said and he dropped his arms from around her as she stepped back and around him to get to the skylight leading down to her room. “Careful coming down. I don’t want your dirty paws on my bed.” She said over her shoulder with a soft laugh before she dropped down onto said bed. 

He laughed lightly to before he hummed slightly looking down at her bed and her room. He took his bag off his back and let it drop down before he followed after it making sure to move so that he landed on his back and bounced to land standing on the beds platform. He heard clapping below him and smirked giving a small bow to Marinette before grabbing his bag and hopping down to join her on the main floor of her room. 

“You can sleep on the chaise lounge I have some extra pillows and some blankets in the chest here that you can use.” She said going over to said chest pulling out a couple of blankets and two pillows for him. 

He smiled and placed his bag down next to the lounge and took the items from her. “Thank you again princess. I really do promise to stay out of your way. And I promise to not be here unless you are here.” He said smiling down at her.

Marinette shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Like I said that’s what friends are for and you are my friend. Plus it’s not like I could allow you to be a stray god knows what that would do to you even if it is for a short while.” She said and watched him lay out the pillows and blankets on the lounge they way he wanted them. She then frowned slightly looking him over watching his tail sway behind him in small sweeps. “Ummm. Chat?” 

Chat hummed looking over at his friend and frowned slightly as he saw the frown on her face his tail falling still. “Yes Marinette?” 

“Your suit won’t hold forever. How are we supposed to keep your secret identity… well a secret?” 

Chat blinked at her before frowning deeper he hadn’t thought of that. He cursed quietly and stood straighter putting his hands on his hips. “I hadn’t honestly thought of that. I didn’t think of anything really. Planning and thinking is My Lady’s forte.” Plagg wouldn’t be able to hold the transformation all night and he would need to recharge often if he even tried. 

Marinette gave a soft hum before smiling. “You think it will hold for about an hour?” Chat blinked at her and nodded looking curiously at her as she quickly turned around pulling fabric and ribbon and something else he didn’t get a good look at before she was at her desk and sitting into her chair. He smiled watching her legs easily cross into the chair with her and she set to work.

He was curious but he had promised to stay out of the way so he simply sat on the lounge. He looked around the other room quietly taking note of everything. He didn’t get the chance any of the other times he was here, in and out of the mask, and now was a perfect time. He smiled seeing a few posters of his civilian self on the walls along with some photos of them with Alya and Nino and even more sketches of her designs on the wall above her desk. 

“Me and Alya had gone to a costume party last Halloween.” Marinette said catching his attention and filling the silence. He hummed in acknowledgement as he looked over at her working. He had remembered the party and remembered being annoyed at Chloe for being well Chloe towards his friends. “Yeah so like Alya picked out who we should be and all and I made the masks and the simplified costumes. Anyways I kept some of the failed masks and I think this one should fit your face close to how your current one does. I’m just reworking it and replacing the fabric.” She explained before humming and tilting her head slightly and looked over at him with a searching look. 

He blinked at her and smiled slightly confused by the look before she turned back to her small project in her hands pulling the ribbon into the fray. He watched from afar fighting down his curiously and forcing himself to stay seated as the girl worked on the mask. He did feel quite happy with the thought that his princess was making a mask especially for him and his tail swished slightly over the side of the lounge. 

She was done well before an hour was up. They had talked about little things like how he was going to get the make up work from his teachers the next day. When she finished she grinned over at him and hopped from her chair over to him. “What do you think?” She asked showing him the mask in her hands.

He looked down at the offered mask and grinned and ran his hand over the soft feeling fabric. He gently took the mask in his own hands and felt the inside had been worked with a soft lining so that it wouldn’t rub or bother his face as he moved around. On the other side was faux black leather and the edges and around the eyes where hand stitched with a green thread that matched his eyes color and the ribbons that would hold the mask on where the same green. He smiled and looked over the masked finding her initials faintly stitched around part of both eyes. He grinned up at her. “I love it! It will do purrfectly.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun. “Oh! Hold on a second!” She said before jumping back up and quickly going up to her bed. He watched tilting his head and stood trying to see just what she was trying to get. He only saw a price of clothing (a shirt or jacket maybe?) before she came back to him. “Here I made this a while ago. I usually sleep in it but you can use it while you are here.” She said and shyly gave him the clothing.

He blinked and placed the mask around his wrist letting slide down his arm so that he could grab the clothing. It was a hoodie like he thought but he was certainly surprised at what it was of. The hoodie was made to look like his suit. The draw string to the hood was a gold colored cord to match his bell and pocket had a bright green paw print on one corner. The hood even had ears that stood up easily on their own and they even had silver studs on the sides like his own had. He poked the stud slightly and found that the whole ear could be removed if the person wanted. On the inside of the hood he noticed was bright red. Ladybug red with black polka dots. He checked his suspicions and found that the hoodie could easily be turned inside out to be a ladybug centric hoodie. He grinned excitedly. “You made this?! This is amazing Marinette!” He said looking over to her seeing her blush under his words. “You are going to be an amazing designer one day!” He said grinning back at the hoodie. He noticed the bottom of the hoodie had a zipper that went most of the way around the bottom of the hoodie. He looked at Marinette with a confused look and she stepped closer to him taking the zipper and slowly brought it around to the back and allowed the piece to fall. His eyes widened seeing that it made a tail as it fell and hung from the back a bright green bottom revealed as the black part fell away. He quickly bounced on his feet in excitement. “Princess this is wonderful and so perfect! Do you have any more themed clothes that you’ve made?” He asked beyond excited at this point. 

“Yes and no. I’ve got some designs in the works but they are not all the way done yet.” She said blushing under his complements. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“Like it? I love it Princess!” He said just before his ring gave a loud beep. “Oh.” He looked down at his ring and felt another brush to his mind. “I guess Plagg is tired of waiting.” He said giving a soft chuckle. 

“Well why don’t you transform back in here and I’ll go see if Mamman and Papa have dinner ready. I’ll tell them I brought in a stray to join us.” She said with a small laugh before leaving down the trap door. “I’ll come get you in a few!” She called back up before shutting the door. 

Chat smiled watching her leave and waited a minute or so before he released his transformation putting his hands out to quickly catch the little black Kwami. “You okay buddy?” He asked. 

“I need cheese!” Plagg whined rolling in his chosen’s hands. 

Adrien rolled his eyes at his Kwami and dropped his hands forcing the little god to float. ”I’ll have to see if they have any for you.” He said as he grabbed the mask to put it on. He made sure the robins where tight so that the mask would not move before pulling the hoodie on over his head. “What do you think Plagg?” He asked looking at his Kwami doing a quick turn to show the whole thing off. The little tail swinging out as he turned.

Plagg gave a hum turning his attention back to Adrien from what ever had grabbed it. “Princess sure does have a lot of talent.” The little god finally spoke after a minute.

“Princess is my name for her come up with your own nickname.” Adrien said a slight growl to his voice as the trap door opened again Marinette coming back into the room.

“Sorry I heard you talking. Figured you’d be done.” She said and then smiled at Plagg when the Kwami flew to her face with a inquisitive look. “Hello you must be Plagg.” She said. 

“Pigtails.” Plagg said nodding to himself. “You will be Pigtails since someone doesn’t want me calling you princess.” He gave Adrien a sideways look before looking at Marinette again who had a slightly amused look on her face. “So Pigtails do you have any cheese that I may have?” 

“You… you are being polite. What the heck? Your are demanding with me all the time! Where was this all this time?” Adrien said looking at his Kwami with a fake glare but still was annoyed.

“I’ll have you know I like Pigtails more than I like you. So SHE gets my good manners. Be lucky I don’t scratch your face for cheese.” Plagg shot back. 

“But you have done that!” 

Marinette laughing brought them back to the now and they both smiled at her shyly. “Sorry Princess.” “Sorry Pigtails.” 

“Yes, Plagg, I have some cheese. I’ll bring some up for you would like anything else?” She said reaching out to pet the little god between his ears. 

Plagg let out a low purr of approval. “Cookies?” He whispered finally giving the girl a small knowing look. Marinette nodded and smelled back. “Of course. Come on Chat let go eat.” She said not giving the blonde much of a choice but to follow. He gave Plagg a backwards glance watching the Kwami fly off somewhere in the room. 

—


	2. Let’s Play a Game

Dinner was amazing if Adrien had any say in it. Which he did say many many times. All the meals that he was used to didn’t even compare to the one he ate sitting beside Marinette and across from her parents. They easily brought him into their conversations so he didn’t feel like an outsider and they treated him like he belonged with them. He hadn’t felt that way since before his mom. And he loved it. 

He helped clean up at the protest that he was a guest before they finally allowed him to simply dry the dishes and put them away. Once the kitchen was back to spotless clean Marinette’s parents settled on the couch for a movie offering for him to stay longer if he wanted. 

“Actually we are going to go up to my room if you don’t mind?” Marinette spoke from behind him when he couldn’t find words. He tuned to her and smiled softly. She had a small plate with a couple of cookies and slices of cheese on it in one hand and had put her other on his elbow closest to her. 

“Sure dear go on up.” Sabine told them and turned her attention to the tv as her husband started the movie.

Marinette smiled and pulled Chat after her going back up to her room. He followed without complaint. When Marinette opened the door Plagg immediately flew to them and rubbed his cheek against the girls giving a soft purr. “Hey Plagg. Where are you resting? I’ll take this over there.” She said as she walked the rest of the way into the room. “The little pixie house on the top shelf Pigtails.” He replied landing on her shoulder. 

Adrien shut the trap door as he climbed up and shook his head watching Plagg, mumbling under his breath about the Kwami being a traitor. Marinette came back down to him one she had the plate next to the little house. 

“I want to thank you again Marinette. You are taking this all really well honestly and it’s a relief. I don’t think I could explain anything well on top of figuring out my own problems.” He said giving his friend a smile. “Anyways! Why don’t you show me these in the works themed clothes! Oh wait! Do you mind showing me them, that is?” he asked as the thought occurred to him that Marinette might not want to show the designs off. His father certainly didn’t like anyone seeing his designs until he was completely satisfied and was sending them off.

She shifted on her feet nervously glancing over at the scraps of fabric and then to her sketchbook. “I don’t know… I don’t usually show anyone until it’s done. Maybe later though? I kind of want to show Alya first… She’s my best friend and I usually show her first.” She told him and he nodded.

“Understood.” Adrien said and then brightened at an idea he had. “How about this. You try and finish them as soon as possible and when you do you wear them to school. For every item that’s themed I’ll give a little tid-bit about myself. You can start with this hoodie.” He said grinning as he pulled on the neckline lightly. He could trust Marinette he knew that, he already did trust her immensely, and they both loved games so… so maybe Ladybug won’t be too mad with him if he had one person that knew both sides of him. And he really wanted to see her in the hoodie.

“No! No we can’t do that Chat! You can’t reveal anything to me that could lead me to figuring out who you are. It’s too dangerous.” Marinette said quickly waving her hands slightly in front of her. 

_Okay time for big kitten eyes._ “Oh pleeease? I would really like to see you wear at least the hoodie to school. For me Princess?” He said making his voice smaller as he gave her his best kitten eyes. “A-and if you figure out who I am that is okay. I trust you Marinette. As much as I trust Ladybug. Cats honor.”

He watched her have a small battle with herself and if he had been transformed his cat ears would be dropped down to bring more to the sad kitten eyes. Finally she let out a low groan before sighing her eyes looking up to the ceiling. “Damn stupid kitten eyes.” He heard her mumble to herself before looking him in the eyes. “Fine fine. You have a deal Chat.” 

He grinned at her. “I can’t wait to see what you make, my Princess.”

“Well it’s not like you would see them until I came home or you showed up later.” She said going to her desk and sitting in her chair. “Speaking of school we should probably work on homework. Especially you since you need to make up some work yeah?” Marinette gave herself a pat on the back for being responsible student for once maybe she’ll actually get some of it done and not have to scramble to finish it before class started. 

Chat watched her bring up their assignments on her tablet and start to open up her textbook. “Oh I’ll see them. But yeah you have a point I don’t want to miss another assignment. You might have a permanent house cat around at that rate.” He jokes going to his bag to see what homework he had left to do. 

He heard more than saw Marinette spin her chair around to look at him. “What do you mean you’ll see them? Hold on wait… Chat… Chat do you go to my school?” 

“That’s a freebie Princess. Now homework… I think we could both do with turning in assignments on time.” He said smirking as he purposely ignored her when she tried to get his attention again before groaning out loud. He sat on the lounge working on his current assignments as to not fall behind again with a smirk hearing her mummble about stupid cats and stupid games. And if he heard two small laughs from the pixie house he didn’t show it. 

\- - -

Adrien woke confused before the events of the night before rushed back to him. _Right. I’m at Marinette’s and she thinks that I am Chat._ He rubbed his eyes the mask skewing slightly as he yawned. “Plagg?” He called quietly as he stood from the lounge stretching his arms above his head. He could just barely make out Marinette’s form under her covers up on her bed and he smiled slightly. “Plagg.” He called again quietly as too not wake his friend. “Come on we have to go.” 

Finally Plagg appeared beside him as he gathered today’s clothes from his bag at the end of the lounge. “Come on you lazy thing. I have to buy a new phone for the time being and we need to get to school early so I get those assignments to at least try to finish them.” He said to his Kwami as he trotted as quietly as possible downstairs to the bathroom.

“Yeah yeah kid okay.” Plagg said yawning softly watching his chosen change lazily. “You need to buy more cheese if we are going to be transforming more often.” 

“I will I promise.” Adrien said pulling his shirt over his head and smoothed down the wrinkles before looking at his Kwami. “Good?” 

“You look like Death. But sure you are good.”

Adrien glared at him and looked to the mirror to fix himself up some more. Even with him not being at home he would not dare go out looking unkempt less his father finds out. He nodded to himself once he deemed his appearance acceptable. “Alright let’s do this quietly. Plagg Claws Out!”

Chat rolled his neck and smiled at his reflection before gathering the hoodie and mask up in his clawed gloves. He quietly snuck himself back up to Marinette’s room hearing the other’s parents down in the bakery. He gently folded the hoodie and placed it on the girls desk and made sure to put the mask on the lounge with the blankets he made sure to fold up. 

He looked up to Marinette’s bed then to the skylight above. He needed to go… but he really didn’t want to wake her. He knew she liked to sleep in which is what caused her to be late so often. _Oh… well maybe I can make it so she wasn’t late? Hmmm._

He quietly climbed up to her loft. “Princess… Princess time to wake up.” He said voice just over a soft whisper to wake her slowly. He smiled watching her face scowl slightly and her give out a groan. “You don’t have to have any more beauty sleep. You are already purrfect I promise.”

Marinette groaned again. “Go away Tikki…let me sleep.” She grumbled rolling slightly pulling her cat pillow to her chest. _**Wait… Princess?**_ Marinette sat up quickly, her eyes wide at she looked at Chat and his satisfied smile.

_Tikki? Who is Tikki?_ He thought with a smile as he watched her. “Morning princess. I hope you slept well, I know I did. I was just waking you so you could maybe be on time for school for once?” Chat said giving a soft chuckle and continued on ignoring her glare and slight blush building on her cheeks. “Anyways I have to go. I’ll see you.”

He was up and out of the skylight before she could react. “You dumb alley cat!” He heard her yell as he used his baton to volt off the balcony. 

\--- 

His morning was eventful. He stopped and bought himself a new phone. He got one that had dual sim capability which cost him a good chunk of the cash he had on hand but it was worth it. Once he had his old number activated again and the new number under a different account he was on his way towards the school. 

Nathalie must have been watching his number for reactivation because as he was climbing the stairs to the school his phone rang. He sighed softly and debated not answering before he hit the button and raised it to his ear. 

“Nathalie.” He said pausing at the entrance to the school. 

“Adrien. Your father wishes to see you. Please return home so you two may speak.” Nathalie spoke on the other end.

Adrien grimaced. “See I don’t want to see him. Or even be having this conversation at the moment and I definitely don’t want to speak to him.” He said and knowing Nathalie she was already frowning and starting to fret about failing his father. He look a breath and drew on his Chat Noir bravery before continuing. “Nathalie I will need you to reschedule all of my photo shoots for this week into next week. You can double them if you like triple if you must but I will not be going to any shoots this week. Also please inform my Chinese tutor that I will work with him next Monday for a longer time to make up for this Monday’s lesson. I will still do basketball and fencing on their rightful days since they are here at school.” He said doing his best to keep his confidence up. “And please do tell Father that I have no intention of coming home until the end of the week. Also tell him that I said it was not a failure on your part but a solid refusal and decision on mine. Don’t allow him to take his frustrations out on you.” He said and let out a long breath. 

He heard Nathalie sigh and could hear her tapping on her tablet. “Understood Adrien. Though I do wish you would reconsider but it sounds like you have thought this over. Are you at least somewhere safe?” 

Adrien blinked in slight surprise at her tone and question hearing actual concern. “Yes I am safe where I’m staying. You don’t have to worry about that.” He said but still felt that he needed to put her worries to rest. “How about I call to give you updates at the end of school? Would that be alright?” He asked. 

He could practically imagine the relief that washed over her as she let out a breath. “Of course Adrien. Will you need clothes for the week? Toiletries? I can have your driver drop some off for you.” She said. 

Adrien smiled at her clear care for him. “No I made sure to pack everything I needed for the week. I have to go now though. I’m going to speak to my teacher about my missed assignments and some make up work that I can do to bring my grade back up. I hope you have a good day and remember what I said about father.” 

“Have a good day Adrian. I’ll talk to you after school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time figuring out where to end the chapter but once I get the next one organized and worked up I think it will work out. 
> 
> As always this is basically un-edited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right or doesn’t make sense please do tell me so I can correct them!  
> Anyways I hope you like it! Please leave a kudo and/or a comment!


	3. Be Prepared... Or Not

Adrien really thought he was prepared. He had done the work his professor had given him and even finished it all well before the first bell of the day. He had greeted Alya when she arrived at school and Nino had immediately stolen her away once he had gotten there which had confused him but it was only for a few moments. Once they were back, he was happy to spend some time with his friends before classes were to start. He thought himself prepared to see Marinette in the Chat hoodie. Maybe one of her pink jeggings paired with her flats. He idly wondered if she might wear her hair differently as he sat in his seat when the warning bell rang overhead. He was in a conversation with Nino about an upcoming gig the other had got for a small birthday party when the final bell rang and the door slammed open with force.

He was not prepared.

**Repeat.**

He was **NOT** prepared.

In slid Marinette panting from her clear hurried dash to the school. She was not wearing pink jeggings like she normally did. Adrien openly stared at his friend as she tried to catch her breath at the door. She had the hoodie on yes, he was prepared for that. But he was, again, not prepared for her to be wearing an electric green t-shirt that peeked out from under the hoodie at her neck. She also wore black skinny jeans paired with thigh high combat like boots with silver studs for the laces to go around. The tail was down and swayed behind her as she finally caught her breath enough to take her seat. Her hair was pulled back into her regular pigtails, but her normal ribbons were changed out for electric green and had little gold bells hanging off of them that jingled softly with each step.

Nino elbowed him in the side and he tore his attention from Marinette look at him with great difficulty. Nino gave him a warning look that he didn’t understand, he was too busy trying to get his brain to respond to him and his heart to slow down. He could feel his blood warring to flood his cheeks or to go further south and he didn’t need that happening in class. _What the hell?! Stop that! She’s my friend._

_Yeah but she’s dressed like you and…. Well that’s certainly something to enjoy looking at._ He needed to stop hanging out with Plagg so much if his inner thoughts were starting to suspiciously sound like the little damned god.

“Girl!! Look at you! Damn! Nino I’m sorry I’m going to have to leave you. This goddess has stolen my heart.” Alya said from her seat behind the two boys.

Nino turned to her and chuckled seeing other classmates looking at Marinette. “I do believe there would be a line after her heart Babe.” He said addressing Alya then turned to Marinette. “Seriously you look amazing Marinette.”

Adrien turned finally after making sure he could actually speak without his mouth being dry. “Yeah Marinette you look _Paws_ itively _meow_ velous.” He said smiling at her softly.

Nino groaned next to him and punched his shoulder playfully. “Ugh… It’s too early for your stupid puns man.”

“It is never too early for puns!” He feigned offense as he looked back at Marinette who was giving him a curious look that faded to blushing and a sputtering of a thank you when he smiled at her.

“When did you make this?” Alya said picking at her friends’ sleeve as she looked it over fingers dancing over the fabric quickly. “And why are you dressed to the nines as our favorite cat?”

“I uh… I made it a while ago and uh well I made a deal with another friend that I’d wear Ummm some of the themed designs I’ve made for uhhh well some secrets about them.” Marinette said blushing softly. “Not sure I would have worn them if he hadn’t come up with it honestly. But I honestly can’t wait to wear them! And finish up the other designs!” She said her excitement getting the best of her as her voice rose slightly.

“Oh! Him hmmm? Who’s him?” Alya spoke giving Marinette a questioning look watching as the other took out her pencils and her sketchbook. She gave a small smile knowing well enough her friend wouldn’t even fake taking notes if she was this excited about a design. Marinate was already trying skirt the question so Alya took pity to ask another she was sure to answer easier. She’d ask again who this ‘him’ was when they were alone. “Do you have the designs with you? I want to see them!”

“Us too Mari!” Adrien spoke from in front of them gaining the girls attention back to him as he spoke for Nino and himself. “Please? I’d love to see your designs.” He said giving his best kitten eyes. He remembers her words from last night about showing Alya first but maybe… maybe she’ll show him and Nino at the same time as her? He could feel more than see Nino giving him another look but kept his eyes on Marinette.

Marinette blinked at him slowly before giving a shake of her head and turning her sketchbook around to face him and Nino. “H-here.” She said. He grinned and opened it to the first design moving so he and Nino were sitting closer and Alya could easily see the book as well. He watched as Marinette blushed as all three of them looked over the designs all of them giving praise for every design they looked at. Every one of the designs in the book obviously themed after each of the heroes of Paris. Including a Carapace and Rena Rouge reversible hoodie like the one she was wearing.

Adrien pointed out her notes on the sides of certain designs asking what certain things meant to get her talking. Soon he had her speaking to him easily and describing each note to him before he even asked and even describing certain features of the designs his eyes had lingered on longer than others. He was surprised they were allowed to keep talking as they were, him turned in his seat nearly all the way around and Marinette leaning over the desk to point at things on the sketchbook, since it was supposed to be the time for studying. Alya and Nino didn’t speak much allowing the two of them to talk to each other often watching with a small smile that Adrien swore had a knowing curve to them but didn’t know why.

He blinked quickly when he heard his name called and turned to look at the teacher with a soft apologetic smile. “Please turn around now Adrien. Study hour is over. You can continue your conversation with Marinette after the lesson.” She said nodding as he turned back to his seat.

Marinette blushed and apologized quietly behind him and Adrien leaned his head back far enough to look at her upside down. “We can talk after the lesson okay? I still want to see all of them.” He said giving her a warm and honest smile before looking back to the front of the class.

“O-okay.” He heard her hushed whisper and smiled. He hoped he could get her comfortably talking to him like she did when he was Chat.

\---

The rest of the first half of their day was spent like that. Him turned around excitedly to see her sketches and talk to her about each of them about the fabrics she thought would be good to get the look she wanted or to talk about which ones she had already started. Lunch they sat in the park near the school and he ate quietly watching her sketch and nibble on her own lunch while Nino and Alya talked in hushed whispers. He smiled to himself as she seemed to relax more and more around him as he gave some advice and input on her designs.

They went back to class and weren’t able to talk any longer as they all had new notes to take down for the new assignment that were being handed out and a test at the end of the week to study for. Adrien sighed looking towards the clock wishing the time to go faster and school to be over so he could talk to his friends again.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as usual this basically unedited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so I can correct them!  
> Please comment and leave kudos!  
> Until next time!


	4. Word Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I’m really really sorry for how long this took. But like you know everything is on my phone and all right? Well some stuff happened and I lost quiet a bit of all my works and it was quite a big hit to my motivation. Plus work is getting stressful and then me and my partner are kinda having problems in out relationship and with their health and my mental heath and just everything is kinda crazy ya know? 
> 
> Anyways this chapter isn’t much of anything I honestly think I just need to play around and have some fun so here you go XD

In hindsight Adrien should have wished for school to end sooner.... WITHOUT an Akuma attack. _Be careful what you wish for right?_ He let out an annoyed huff as he ran after the newest Hawkmoth victim. He wasn't sure what happened yet but the Akuma's power had something to do with somehow forcing cars to either come to a complete stop or to slow down to a crawl. It was making traffic horribly backed up and he could hear more than a few people yelling down below as he leaped over head from roof to roof following the line of cars towards its source. He was never happier that Hawkmoth could not Akumatize more than one person at a time than right now because more negative emotions where certainly rising as he got closer to the Akuma.

Chat paused once he saw it below him. It was a man in a large reflective vest and hard hat on his head and a stop/slow sign in his hand and down at his side and if Chat hadn't just watched him bring a car to a complete stop with a slam of the signs pole onto the ground, he might have overlooked him at first.... then there was the speed at which he moved at to get to the next car.

A familiar zing of wire that cut through his thoughts before Ladybug landed beside him on the roof above the Akuma. "Hello My Lady." He said looking over his shoulder at her with a smile. "You showing up is as always a _SIGN_ of good luck."

"Hey Chat. What do we have here?" She asked looking over the edge to look at the Akuma, who was now ranting about how everyone needed to slow down before they hit the construction workers or pedestrians with how they were driving.

"Don't know its name yet or what happened but he can stop or slow cars down when he hits the ground with the pole of his sign there. I'm thinking that that is where the Akuma is at. He can also move pretty fast but does seem he can only effect cars that are close to him." He said watching the Akuma below them. His eyes widened when the driver of the car the Akuma had just stopped got out yelling at the Akuma for interrupting him trying to get home. The Akuma glared at the driver and slammed his pole down hard onto the ground and the driver just stopped mouth open mid yell and no longer moved.

"Right so we need to stay out of range of his power too. Care to be a distraction Chaton?" Ladybug asked him as she stood up and took a step back spinning her yo-yo at her side.

"On it." He said and quickly leaped to the next roof before jumping onto a street lamp. He crouched there for a second to see where ladybug jumped to before calling out to the Akuma. "Mind if I _STOP_ you and ask what has you so _FUELED_ up?"

The Akuma spun around to him quickly and pointed at him with a growl. "YOU!"

Chat laid his hand over his chest fingers spread out. "Meeeow?" he mewed tilting his head slightly.

The Akuma growled again. "Yes YOU. Give me your Miraculous! NOW!" he yelled at him swinging his sign out and slamming it onto the ground trying to stop Chat in his place.

Chat leapt to the next lamppost purposely keeping just out of the Akuma's range. "You _AUTO_ know that I don't just give a ring out when I first meet someone. We need to date first get to know each other... _PURR_ haps you can tell me what happened, and we'll go from there?"

"All these people are driving too fast! They need to slow down! I will MAKE them slow down. They won't get to ignore my sign any longer! And I won't have to watch my men get almost hit by these careless drivers!"

"Hmmmm seems like you have a _WHEELE PAW_ blem there.... Ummm what is it that you are calling yourself?" Chat asked jumping again quickly as the Akuma tried once again to use his power to stop him.

"I AM FLAGGER AND YOU _**WHEELIE**_ NEED TO GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!"

"Oh! Good pun!" Chat called leaping around quickly wondering just what his lady was doing before catching a glimpse of her pointing to a spot and he discreetly nodded to her. He leapt and leapt avoiding each of the Akuma’s attacks sometimes letting him get just close enough to keep the Akuma trained on him until the Akuma was just in the spot that Ladybug had been pointing out to him from above and stopped on top of a car. "But you are going to have to _SPEED_ it up if you don't want me _DODGE_ -ing your attacks. Maybe try _RAM_ ing that thing into the ground a little harder. See if that helps?"

The Akuma did just that… Or well he tried to do just that because just before his signs pole struck the ground Ladybugs yo-yo wrapped around it and it was yanked from his grasp. “Sorry! Going to have to _stop_ you there.” Ladybug called from above. “Chat! Catch!”

“Cataclysm!” He yelled and caught the sign in his hands before it disintegrated into dust and a black and purple butterfly fluttered out from it.

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma.”  
Chat watched his Lady catch and release the little butterfly before calling upon her Miraculous cure. She really was beautiful. He picked up the now repaired sign and went over to the de-akumatized road worker. “Here you go Monsieur.” The man looked up at him with an ashamed look in his eyes and Chat smiled to him to try and set him at ease. “It’s okay to get upset about the safety of your men. But _purr_ haps speak to the Police chief and see if he can an officer near you to help deter such reckless driving. And if that doesn’t work at least you’ll know that they will get a ticket for it.” he suggested as Ladybug landed down behind them.

The man nodded at that and accepted his help at standing. “Thank you both for fixing me and what I did. I am sorry.” he said to them both before leaving to find his own way back to his road work site.

“You did great Chat. I’m sorry I took so long to get the object from him. I had to get a few civilians out of the way first. Including a certain blogger who is coming this way.” His Lady spoke and he turned to see Alya rushing their way with her phone held up. He could see Nino running behind her and he chuckled and shook his head at his friends.

“Thanks, My Lady. You did the best thing though keeping the civilians out of the way is a big part of the job. All I did was play Chat and Mouse a bit.” he said and looked at his ring when it gave out a loud beep. “I need to go to recharge. Do you mind meeting up tonight for a quick patrol and to talk about some things over?”

Ladybug looked at him questioningly and was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Of course, Chat. Usual time and place good?”

“Yup! See you then My Lady! Bye LadyBlogger! Bye LadyBlogger’s boyfriend!” he said as the other two had just got to them and used the baton to vault himself up and away quickly. School was over by now, but he still needed to head back, get his backpack, get to basketball practice, and call Nathalie. _Oh I hope she is not worried… I should have called by now._ He thought as he traveled back to the school as quickly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual this basically unedited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so I can correct them!


	5. What’s in a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to see most of the episodes posted to youtube other then like a few but I have caught a few things here and there when my Partner’s kids are watching it so I know somethings are very different but hey we’re in a AU now so who cares? 
> 
> Also work has been killing me. Like seriously I’m dead. I worked a 14 hours shift went home slept 3 hours then worked an 18 shift practically died and went back to work for a 9 hour shift. 
> 
> I need to learn to tell my work no I can’t come in and work more.... but I won’t. 
> 
> Anyways this sucks! (It all sucks honestly) My writing is sporadic and just not good but I at least got something down and out. I’m probably going to do a bit of time jumps just like a day or so to get the story going cuz I have two large chapter planed (yo I don’t normally plan stuff out but those are planed and half written okay) out but they are like the ending bits because I can’t write in chronological order like ever so the middle is always hard for me to get out. Plus like I said before I lost a lot of this work because of technical issues sooo some things are just gone that I don’t remember. 
> 
> Anyways I’m done taking your time!

Nathalie took him calling later than expected rather well. Though he could tell that she had worried about him from the tone of her voice when she answered. He told her about his make-up assignments and how they were already finished and turned in. How he expected high marks on each of them. He told her his basketball practice was cancelled because of the Akuma attack earlier. She asked again if he was sure about not coming back to the mansion and again if he as safe when he replied he was sure.

“I promise Nathalie. I am safe. Now the big question is… Did you tell Father what I said?” Adrien asked fiddling with his backpack strap as he walked to the park near Marinette’s house. He really didn’t want his father being angry with Nathalie over his actions.

“I did. He was not happy with it, but he seems to have accepted your terms for now. I can send you your next week’s schedule if you like? To confirm that it would work for you.” Nathalie said on the other end and he heard her begin to tap on her tablets screen.

“Yes please. I would appreciate that.” He said and found a bench to set on while he talked to Nathalie. A group of little kids ran passed him laughing and he smiled watching them play a game of tag.

“There I have sent it to you Adrien. I did my best not to overwhelm you with it all. But you know how your father is.” Nathalie said and he heard a beep from his phone indicating he got the email.

“Thank you Nathalie I appreciate you trying. Anyways I’ll let you go I bet father won’t like you being on the phone, even if it’s me, for very long.” He said looking back towards the bakery across the street. He wanted to get back to his princess see what she had planned for the day. _Maybe they could play Mecha Strike?_

“Alright Adrien. Have good rest of your day.” Natalie spoke to him and he smiled turning his attention back to the phone.

“Thank you, Nathalie. You try to have a good day as well Okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He said and let her say her goodbyes as well before hanging up the phone. He stood from the bench and gave a stretch slightly before going to the other side of the park. Adrien looked around quickly before stepping into an alleyway near the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery and transformed into Chat Noir. Checking once again for anyone nearby he extended his baton to quickly get to the rooftop and leapt the short distance to Marinette’s balcony.

The skylight was already propped open for him and he quickly jumped down avoiding touching the bed with his boots as he had before. “Hey Princess.” He said finding her at her desk. “Did you have a nice day at school?”

“You tell me.” Marinette replied looking over her shoulder at him. “You go to my school so I’m sure you saw me enough to discern if I had a good day or not.”

“Hmmmm well I believe I remember seeing you and I do believe that you had a good day. You spent a lot of it with your friends yeah? That’s always good.” He said and noticed she wasn’t wearing the hoodie and he turned to see it on the chaise.

“Yeah. I showed them by designs today. So, if you’d like I can show them now?” she said watching him put his backpack down by the chaise and pick up the hoodie and mask.

“Yeah! Give me just a moment to go change and I’ll be right back okay?” Chat looked at her over his shoulder. “And then I have some secrets to share for you wearing all this today. Which, by the way, I loved.” He said with a wink and watched her cheeks redden slightly before he went downstairs to the bathroom to change quickly.

He was back as quickly as he could, practically bouncing back to her, hoodie and mask in place. “Let me see what you have!” he said pulling up her second chair next to her. Even with seeing them earlier he was still excited to see them again and ask more questions. He didn’t even watch were Plagg had flown off with his wedge of cheese once he was back in her room. Though he was sure that the little cat Kwami went to the little pixie house like yesterday.

Marinette laughed softly at his enthusiasm and opened her sketchbook to him. “Is the shirt you are wearing in this too?” he asked curiously. He didn’t remember seeing a bright green shirt in the book earlier.

“No. This is an older design so it’s in one of my other books. You didn’t get to see it since I was wearing the hoodie all day, so here.” She said and turned to him so he could see the whole shirt. On the front in black letters was the word Purrincess.

He grinned wide at seeing the cat pun of his nickname for her and even better was the paw prints that were under it in varying shades of black that tapered off at the end of the word. There even was one in place of the dot on the ‘i’. “I love it!! You really are amazing you know?” he said grinning at her. “I really can’t wait to see more of what you have made.” He turned his attention to the sketchbook.

He asked whatever questions he didn’t have the time ask earlier in the day on all of them until they came to the end of the sketchbook. “These really are amazing Marinette. Have you thought about setting up an online website to be able to sell some of your stuff?” He asked. That had been his biggest question he was wanting to know. It would get her name out there and to more people, so he wondered if she had thought about it.

“I don’t know. Alya says I should. Her and Max could help me set one up that would allow me to open and close commissions or orders easily and as I wanted so I wouldn’t get over whelmed with it... But I don’t know…” Marinette said shutting the book and putting away her voice trailing of slightly.

She sounded so unsure that Adrien frowned slightly watching her. This wasn’t a side he was used to seeing when he was Chat.. or even Adrien really. She was clumsy and he words got jumbled sure but he always saw her as confident and sure of herself. “What makes you not know?” he asked turning his chair to fully face her giving her his full attention.

Marinette frowned as she seemed to think about her words. “Well… I don’t know… I don’t think I’m that good. I mean yeah, I can admit that I’m above average with my skills but… I just don’t think that I am good enough to sell my stuff… Plus making a brand to sell under and what not that just seems so daunting to me.” She said finally after a moment had passed.

He frowned slightly and hummed. “Well you have signed your work with your name before so why not just use your name? That designer you like just uses his name, right? You can too.”

“I could… but I don’t really want to, you know?” Marinette said looking at him like he needed him to understand. But he honestly didn’t so he shook his head at her to get her to explain. “Okay so listen. I want a brand. I know I do I just don’t know what I want it to be just yet and… Well I still want to sign my name on stuff but be it like a copyright kind of thing? And like mostly just do my name for things that won’t be branded things that I’ll make for my friends and family.”

Adrien did hum at that and nodded looking back at the designs. “Okay I get it. Its not like you don’t want to use your name for the brand it is that you want your name to be special to those you make things for. Right?” he asked looking over at her again.

“Right! So, if I can figure out what brand I want and all that then I’ll take Alya up on her offer to help make the website with Max.” She spoke looking back down at her designs. “It really would be cool to have more people see my work and like it enough to wear them.”

“You’ll get there. Heck you already are in my book I’d wear your stuff all the time if I could. But once your online and EVEYONE can see how amazing you are? Then you’ll be over taking your idol as the best world renown designer!” Adrien said throwing his hands up in the air excitedly earning a giggle from his friend. “As for a brand name… hmmm why don’t you use something that holds meaning to you?” He asked.

“Like what?” She asked.

“Well…” He said with a hum as he thought it over. “What all have you made before?” he asked tiling his head slightly as he looked at her.

“Well lots a of things. Shirts, Pants, Dresses, Suits, Sleepwear, Jackets, Sweaters, Mittens, Scarves, Purses, Dolls, Posters, Album covers for Jagged, Sun glasses, Masks, Costumes, Hats… I made Alya’s charm on her phone… I thought about trying to do a phone case before… Oh I make Jewelry too! Like charm bracelets and necklaces.” Marinette said thinking about everything she has made before.

Chat blinked amazed at the varying things his friend has made before, his mind swimming with all her talent at such a young age. _Watch out father she’s going to be better then you in no time. If she isn’t already._ He thought and grinned at her. “Wait don’t you make lucky charms too?” he asked looking at her. “I think I heard someone one talking about them before.”

“Yeah I’ve made a few lucky charms before for a couple of people.”

“Why not name your brand Lucky Charm then? It sounds amazing like an amazing name to be your brand and it would kinda be like a homage to Ladybug at the same time!” he said grinning at her. Lucky Charm would be an amazing name for her brand. “Plus, right now you’re my lucky charm. So, I think it is a great idea.”

“Lucky Charm... I like it… Yeah, I like it a lot. Chat I think you just helped me find my brand name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unedited (seriously I go over them like maybe once) and all written on my phone (I honestly done have any other way of working on these) so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it! 
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


	6. LadyBug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien regrets arguing with Marinette and Chat has a talk with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably apologize that this story has seemed to take a back burner to all my others that im posting and working on. So for that I am Sorry. I still really love Miraculous and still plan on getting this story to end! Promise! It just may take me a bit to do so. I already have the main chapter of this fic written just have to bridge that gap here. 
> 
> Also Happy New Year!

They didn’t get to play Mecha Strike like he had wanted too caught up in their discussion of her designs and eventually his info on himself that he had promised for her wearing themed clothes. Though they did argue about whether her pants had counted or not.

  
“They are just black Princess. They aren’t themed like the rest of it. I mean even your boots have paw prints on the bottom!” He argued pointing at said boots on her feet.

  
“Your costume is black Chaton! So, it counts!” Marinette argued back her arms crossing over her chest as she looked at him. 

  
“Says the one who tried saying no to this game in the first place! What’s it to ya Mari? Secretly hoping you figure this cat out before the week is up?” he asked with a smirk on his face as he leaned forward slightly.

  
Marinette glared at him before smirking back. “Fine you don’t want to count the pants yeah?”

Adrien’s smirk fell and he looked at her wearily. “Yeah they don’t count.” He said slowly feeling like he was about to regret saying those words.

  
“Fine, then I’m also wearing Chat Noir themed matching underwear.” She said still with a smirk even as her cheeks heated up with a blush.

  
Adrien sat back quickly his eyes wide and his own cheeks warming. “Y-Yo--- uh What? They make those?” he said already regretting everything now. _Note to self: Let Princess win arguments like this from now on. Avoid this outcome from ever happening again._

  
“Well I’m sure they do but I made these…” Marinette said looking away from him clearing her throat slightly from embarrassment. “So anyways that puts us up to my shirt, jacket, boots, ribbons, and my matching underwear. That’s six secrets you have to tell me now.”

  
Chat just nodded at her and cleared his throat. “Okay well… One I am an only child. Two that job I was talking about is for my Father’s company. Three I can speak four languages fluently and two others moderately well. Four uhhh Oh! I play piano! Five I’ve never owned a pet… though I really want a cat… or a hamster… or a dog but I don’t think Plagg would like a dog.”

  
“You are correct! I would not like a mangy mutt to share a home with!”

They both laughed at Plagg’s reply and Adrien shook his head at his Kwami looking up towards the pixie house for a moment before looking back at Marinette. “Anyways six Hmmmm I was homeschooled for a while when I was younger but obviously, I’m in school now since I said I’d see your outfits.”

  
\- - -

  
After dinner he made sure to tell Marinette’s parents that he greatly appreciated them before following Marinette back up to her room. “Oh! Hey Mari? I have to go meet with Ladybug tonight okay?” He said looking up from his homework and over at her.

Marinette looked over at him and to the clock. “What time are you planning on leaving?’ she asked looking back at him.

  
“Probably a little before nine o’clock. That is the time we normally meet up for patrols. Tonight, is supposed to be a just me night but I asked her to meet up to discuss... Well this.” He said gesturing to himself and then to the room. “And the possibility of you figuring out who I am…”

Marinette nodded her head from her spot at her desk. “Okay. Well until then do you want to hurry and finish this homework up and we can watch some videos on my computer?” 

He grinned at her and nodded. “That sounds _purr_ fect Princess.” He said chuckling at her eye roll. 

Nine o’clock snuck up on them quickly as they watched videos of just whatever on her computer laughing and having fun. “Chat you have to go.” Marinette said when she caught the time on in the corner and Adrien gulped slightly even as he nodded. 

“Plagg come on buddy.” He called out as he stood up from Marinette’s second desk chair. He wrung his hands together nervously as he waited for Plagg to fly down to him before transforming. _Ladybug isn’t going to be happy with me…_

“Wow…” 

He turned to Marinette with a smirk forgetting his nervousness for a moment. “Like what you see _Purr_ incess?” he asked. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at him. “It’s interesting to watch. When you get back can I watch you transform back? Since you were still wearing the other mask and the hoodie they will be there when you change back right? I’d like to see if I can get it incorporated somehow into a design.”

He smiled at her and nodded. “Of course, anything for you my Princess.” He said before giving her an extravagant bow and jumping up onto her loft reaching for the skylight.

“Oh and Chat?” 

He paused be departure and blinked looking down at her seeing her standing where he could easily see her. “Everything will be okay no need to be nervous. Ladybug will understand.” Marinette said smiling up at him gently. 

“Thank you, Princess. I appreciate that.” He said before pushing the skylight open and jumping up to the balcony he was quick to bound off towards the Eiffel tower to meet up with Ladybug. 

“Heh I beat her here.” He said landing towards the top on what he secretly called their beam. It gave him time to think how he wanted to approach the subject with his lady as he crouched looking out over the city.

Unfortunately for him he heard her yo-yo string zing nearby not long after he landed so he didn’t get long to think things over. His cat ear swiveled towards the sound before he heard her land behind him. 

“Hey Chat. What is it you needed to talk about Kitty?” 

“Hey my Lady.” He replied as he tilted his head back to look at her and patted the spot beside him. “Take a seat please.” He moved how he was sitting slightly so he wasn’t in a crouch any longer and allowed one leg to daggle off the edge of the beam the other bend up close to him. 

Ladybug did as ask settling herself next to him as she looked at him curiously. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Kitty?” she asked.

Chat looked back at the city a slight frown on his face. “Okay… I know you might be mad at me… but just know this is something I want to do and that I trust this person wholly.” He said and looked over at his partner seeing her frown. “You know my home-life is less then stellar… and obviously it isn’t the worst but…” he said and frowned slightly as he looked back out to the city. “I ran away from home last night…”

“Oh Chat… Are you okay?”

He nodded and sent her a quick smile to calm her worries. “Yeah I’m fine. He didn’t do anything more than he normally does but I sorta lost my temper for a moment at him.” He said and chuckled softly. “I do plan on going back probably Saturday or Sunday but that’s not what I really wanted to talk about.” He said his tail starting to twitch with his nervousness and his eyes darted around quickly as it he was looking for an escape route. _“Everything will be okay no need to be nervous. Ladybug will understand.”_ He remembered Marinette’s words before leaving and let out a long breath. _It will be okay…_ he thought to himself.

  
“Then what is it Chat?” Ladybug asked leaning into his side slightly as if trying to offer some sort of comfort for his anxiety ridden mind. 

  
“The person I’m staying with… I am staying with them as Chat.” He said slowly as he turned his head to look at her. 

  
Ladybug stropped leaning on him and looked at him with a frown. “How is that going to work?” she said after a moment or two of silence.

  
“Well… so far its okay. She made me this mask so that I can wear it around her house and whatnot, and she made this Chat Noir hoodie she’s letting me wear. It’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng… You remember her right My Lady? She’s really talented.” He said with a smile before looking back at her. “But even that isn’t what I wanted to talk about. What I wanted to talk about is my identity… Look I trust Marinette. Wholly and irrefutably. With my life even if it came down to it. My identity is nothing to me when it comes to her... or you one day when you’re ready… and well I proposed a game to her. I said she was really talented, right? Because she has this sketchbook full…” he splayed his fingers out as if trying to mimic how full the book was. “of designs themed after all of us heroes. So… Well what’s a cat to do?” he said looking between her and the city trying to get himself to just say the words instead of rambling off like he was. “I asked her to make and wear them to our school… in exchange for secrets that could lead her to my identity.” 

  
Ladybug sighed beside him and stayed quiet as she looked from him to the city scape.

  
Chat’s anxiety ramped up the longer she stayed quiet and he started fidgeting with his tail. Twirling the leather strip around his fingers and untwirling it then repeat. He swung his leg out under the beam and oh man he wanted to be moving so bad right now. A good run always calmed his nerves. He couldn’t watch her any longer and allowed his eyes to dart around again. _She’s going to yell at me… oh I don’t think I can take that… oh no… I shouldn’t have done this… This was a bad idea. A bad idea. Ba--_

  
“Chat. Look at me.” 

  
Chat blinked and looked back at her. “Yes, my Lady?” he said after swallowing down his anxiety a bit to be able to speak. 

  
“Hey its okay Kitty. I’m not mad… I’m just worried about you okay? Just worried.” She said reaching over to pet at his hair.

  
He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch letting out a soft purr. “Promise?” he asked after a moment needing her to say it.

  
“Oh, Kitty, I could never be mad you.” She said still petting his hair. “I just want you to be safe. You really trust this girl that much?” she asked as he pulled back to look at her.

  
“Of course, I do.” He said nodding his head at her with a smile. 

  
Ladybug nodded and went to stand up. “Okay well as long at its just her figuring your identity out and you trust her as much as you say then I don’t see a problem with it. Now how about we get to patrol? Race you back here?”

  
Chat smiled and got up quickly. “Yeah let’s go.” He said as he got his baton off his back and extended it slightly. “Oh, my Lady? I don’t know if you’ll listen to this… And I know you chose Rena, Carapace, and Queenie … But if I had to choose someone to use a miraculous it would be her.” He said getting her attention before leaping off to start patrol.

  
“Oh Kitty…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis  
> We can talk Miraculous and my other fandoms together!   
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream) but if you ask nicely I may give out little snipits of future stuff I am working on just specify a story and/or fandom!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unedited (not really I spend a lot of time going through these before posting them but still) and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there’s that. I’m not too happy with it (honestly I’m never happy with anything I wrote so....) but what do you guys think hmm?  
> I have more written but it’s all out of order. I’ve never written in chronological order for anything so I’m trying to get it straightened out. Unless you guys what what I have when I finish them? Out of order or not? Lolz make it is puzzle.  
> Also this is basically un-edited and all written on my phone (I haven’t used an actual computer in years) so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right or doesn’t make sense please do tell me so I can correct them!  
> Anyways I hope you like it! Please leave a kudo and/or a comment!


End file.
